english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Rocket Power (1999)
Rocket Power is an American animated television series. It aired on Nickelodeon for three seasons between August 16, 1999 and June 16, 2004. Starring 'Main Cast' *Gary LeRoi Gray - Sam Dullard (eps23-32, 34, 36-38, 40-48, 50-53, 57-58) *John Kassir - Ray Rocket *Joseph Ashton - Otto Rocket *Sam Saletta - Sam Dullard (eps1-6, 9-17, 19-20, 22) *Shayna Fox - Reggie Rocket *Ulysses Cuadra - Twister Rodriguez (eps1-6, 9-17, 19-32, 34, 36-38, 40-48, 50-53, 57-58) 'Secondary Cast' *Lombardo Boyar - Lars Rodriguez *Ray H. Bumatai - Tito Makani 'Minor Cast' *Aaron Carter - Clutch Koerner (ep29) *Affion Crocket - Spectator (ep51) *Ahmet Zappa - Lewis (ep44), Old Lifeguard#1 (ep44) *Alan Oppenheimer - Gravely Announcer (ep24), TV Announcer (ep24) *Andre Sogliuzzo - Buick (ep44), Old Lifeguard#2 (ep44), Riptide (ep44) *Andy Morrow - Shoobie (ep53) *April Winchell - Announcer (ep53) *Armin Shimerman - Ben Robbins (ep3), Shopkeeper (ep23) *Bill Fiore - Host of Family Fun Day (ep6), Spokesguy (ep9) *Blake McIver Ewing - Attendant#1 (ep41), Shoobie#1 (ep41) *Bob Miller - Bob Miller (ep47) *Brian Donovan - Show Host (ep51), Surfer (ep51) *Brian Doyle-Murray - Kam Koerner (ep29) *Bruce Weitz - 1920's Surfer (ep14), Longboarder#1 (ep14) *Bryan Dey - Young Lars (ep17) *Byrne Offutt - Dog Walker (ep3) *CCH Pounder - Mime (ep12), Officer Shirley *Carlos Alazraqui - Raoul Rodriguez, Uncle#2 (ep42), Young Clubmember (ep20) *Carol Bach-Y-Rita - Aunt#1 (ep42), Mother (ep42) *Charlie Adler - Blimp Announcer (ep16), Helicopter Reporter (ep50) *Chi McBride - "Big" Tony (ep38) *Christopher Marquette - Donnie Lightening (ep15), Skater#1 (ep42), Surfer (ep42) *Corey Burton - T.V. Announcer (ep23) *Crystal Scales - Boy#1 (ep45), Boy#3 (ep45) *Cutter Mitchell - Skunk (ep59) *Dale Dye - LT. Tice Ryan, Ray's Friend (ep43) *Dan Bucatinsky - Sportscaster (ep40) *Danny Rimmer - Tourist#1 (ep24) *Danny Wheeler - Tourist#2 (ep24) *Daran Norris - TV Reporter (ep20) *Dave Fennoy - Announcer (ep13), Announcer (ep15), Assistant (ep15) *Dave Walsh - Club Member#2 (ep20), Valet (ep20) *David Berry - Ralph (ep41) *David Gallagher - Oliver Van Rossum *David Paymer - Director (ep15) *Debi Derryberry - Kid Wallah (ep4) *Dee Bradley Baker - Bruce (ep28) *Denise Dowse - Officer Shirley (eps24-58), Townsperson (ep54) *Diane Delano - Coach Lurlene Barker (ep16) *Dominic Armato - Spectator (ep47), Sputz Ringley *Dyana Ortelli - Aunt#2 (ep42), Aunt Cliotilda (ep22), Beachgoer#1 (ep20), Elderly Woman (ep20), Sandy Rodriguez *E.J. De La Pena - Shoobie#2 (ep41), Skateboard Kid (ep41) *Edie McClurg - Townsperson (ep54), Violet Stimpleton *Efrain Figueroa - Lost & Found Guy (ep42), Uncle#1 (ep42) *Eric Lloyd - Josh (ep21) *Eric Marquette - Skater#2 (ep42) *Ethan Embry - TV Announcer (ep6) *Gaille Heidemann - Mrs. Dunkel (ep44) *Gilbert Leal - Twister Rodriguez (eps54, 59) *Glen Chin - Johnny Loo (ep37) *Glenn Shadix - Mayor (ep9) *Grant Heslov - Lance (ep19) *Greg Coolidge - Trent *Gregg Berger - Desk Clerk (ep6), Doug Dullard (ep6) *Gregory Grundt - Attendant#2 (ep41) *Gregory Jbara - Announcer (ep25), Lame-Othe Clown (ep5), Operator (ep5), Rocker#2 (ep4), Surfer#2 (ep25), Toga Man (ep12), Tony Eggs (ep4), Tourist (ep12) *Grey DeLisle - Boy#2 (ep45), Young Salesperson (ep45) *H. Richard Greene - Judge 2 (ep52), News Guy (ep52), Radio Guy (ep27), Trailer Narrator (ep27) *Henry Gibson - Merv Stimpleton, Reporter#1 (ep50), Townsperson (ep54) *Iona Morris - Mackenzie's Mom (ep12) *James B. Sikking - Vice Principal Healy *Jamie Alcroft - Rhino (ep5) *Jamie Maria Cronin - Clio, Ski Bunny (ep2) *Jane Krakowski - Breezy (ep46) *Jason Graae -Trainer (ep43) *Jason Spisak - Pi Piston, Spectator (ep47), Sputz Ringley (eps11-26), Townsperson (ep54) *Jeannie Elias - Kid Wallah (ep4) *Jennifer Hale - Paula Dullard, Shoobie#1 (ep43), Shoobie#3 (ep43) *Jeremy Roenick - Jeremy Roenick (ep47) *Jeremy Sisto - Rocker#1 (ep4) *Jesse Flanagan - Mario (ep2) *Jill Talley - Club Member#1 (ep20), Young Woman (ep20) *Jim Ishida - Coconut (ep42) *John Ales - Seal (ep24) *John Cho - Hawaiian Buddy (ep43), Ray's Friend (ep43) *John Crane - Gopher (ep59) *John DiMaggio - Mongo (ep22) *John Kassir - 1920's Surfer (ep14), Animal (ep26), Assistant (ep15), Beachgoer#2 (ep20), Biker (ep16), Boarder (ep30), Goat (ep59), Guard (ep24), Home Owner (ep13), Jogger (ep20), Lifeguard (ep6), Man in Costume (ep16), Mover#2 (ep22), Old Lifeguard#3 (ep44), Ray's Friend (ep43), Rugby Player (ep50), Santa Helper (ep54), Shoobie (ep46), Skier (ep51) *Jon Favreau - Dick Shakley (ep3) *Jordan Blake Warkol - Attendant (ep45), Eddie Valentine, Freckle Faced Kid (ep10), Kid (ep28), Kid (ep30), Kid#2 (ep11), Oliver Van Rossum (ep27), Prince of the Netherworld, Tough Kid (ep14) *Joseph Ashton - Young Ray (ep30) *Josh Holland - Local 2 (ep22), Local 4 (ep22) *Ken Steele - Announcer (ep3) *Kim Mai Guest - Girl#3 (ep51), Kid#3 (ep51), Pinkie Pixie (ep54) *Kyle Brent Gibson - Wayne (ep2) *Lara Jill Miller - Girl#1 (ep51), Kid#1 (ep51) *Lauren Tom - Girl#2 (ep45), Kid#1 (ep11), Sherry, Trish *Lisa Gehrke - Eddie's Mom (ep30) *Lombardo Boyar - Biker (ep16), Boarder (ep30), Spectator (ep47), Townsperson (ep54) *Lori Alan - Game Voice (ep48) *Luc Robitaille - Luc Robitaille (ep47) *Mario Lupian - Little Scotty (ep5) *Mark Hamill - Ralph, Sr. (ep41) *Mark Slaughter - Announcer (ep27), Announcer (ep29), DJ (ep27), MC (ep29) *Martin Brodeur - Martin Brodeur (ep47) *Mary Gross - Eddie's Mom (ep32) *Matthew Stephen Liu - Keoni Khaloa Herbert Makani Jr. *Megan Morelock - Stunt Girl (ep15) *Michael Donovan - Announcer (ep2), Judge (ep2) *Michael Gough - Announcer (ep52), Robinator (ep52), The Dog (ep52) *Michael Rosenbaum - Sports Announcer (ep10) *Michael Shamus Wiles - Manager (ep24) *Michael Stanton - Longboarder#2 (ep14), Young Surfer (ep14) *Michael Winther - Eddie's Dad (ep32), Milton (ep20) *Michael Yama - Oni (ep42) *Mike Lane - Sam Dullard (ep21) *Mikey Kelley - Harry (ep51) *Miles Marsico - Hawaiian Kid#1 (ep14), Hawaiian Kid#2 (ep14), Kid#1 (ep41) *Missy Giove - Missy Giove (ep58) *Mona Marshall - Boy#3 (ep45), Boy#4 (ep45), Skinny Kid (ep10), Store Manager (ep10) *Myles Jeffrey - Shoobie (ep53), Shoobie#2 (ep43), Young Ray (ep43) *Obba Babatunde - Conroy Blanc, Grip (ep15), Mover#1 (ep22), Newscaster#2 (ep50), Patterson (ep43), Townsperson (ep54) *Olivia Hack - Lizzie (ep25), Shoobie (ep24), Swimmer (ep53) *Pamela Segall-Adlon - Bawling Kid (ep12), Schoolgirl (ep44), Young Surfer (ep14), Young Tito *Paul Eiding - Judge 1 (ep52), Judge 3 (ep52) *Peter Lurie - TV Weather Man (ep5) *Phil Buckman - Local 1 (ep22), Local 3 (ep22) *R. Lee Ermey - Madison (ep53) *Ralph Waite - Doc Freimuth (ep14) *Ramiro Gonzalez - Young Twister (ep17) *Ray H. Bumatai - 300LB (ep6), Bungee Guy (ep51), Guy (ep6), Hawaiian Chief (ep14), Manager (ep58), Rugby Player (ep50), Santa Helper (ep54), Shoobies (ep46) *Robert Pine - Santa Peterson (ep54) *Rosslynn Taylor - Biker (ep16), Mackenzie Benders *Ruth Buzzi - Dog Owner (ep52) *Sam Saletta - Animal, Spectator (ep47) *Scott Mosenson - Announcer (ep48) *Scott Weil - Announcer (ep42), Irving (ep42) *Scott Wilk - Theme Sing Singer (ep59) *Sean Donnellan - Security Guard (ep57) *Sean Marquette - Sam Dullard (eps54, 59) *Shayna Fox - Little Girl (ep16), Little Girl (ep17) *Suzanne Kent - Newscaster#1 (ep50), Reporter#2 (ep50) *Tim Dang - Carl (ep25), Leonard (ep25), Surfer#1 (ep25) *Tim Wiley - Espo (ep2) *Tony Hawk - Tony Hawk (ep40) *Toran Caudell - Cool Kid (ep41) *Ulises Cuadra, Sr. - Old Man Twister (ep28) *Vicki Davis - Girl#2 (ep51), Kid#2 (ep51) *Victor Wilson - Announcer (ep40), Announcer (ep58) *Vince Cefalu - Health Inspector (ep9) *Xander Berkeley - Mackenzie's Dad (ep12) Category:Cartoons Category:1999 Cartoons